A New Life With You
by AliceBrandonCullenHale
Summary: Bella Swan pierde lo que mas quiere y se muda a Chicago donde trabaja como maestra en un jardín infantil-SrCullen habla con la maestra de los niños,el hombre al otro lado de la linea contesto preocupado-sucede algo con ellos?-NO,pero es mejor que hablems
1. Capítulo 1

Luego de un terrible accidente donde Isabella swan perdio su familia,ha decidido iniciar una nueva vida, una nueva vida pero hay alguien vida nueva junto a ñor Cullen- pregunte, -Si?- contesto la voz al otro lado del telefono-Soy la maestra de lOs niños, me gustaria que hablaramos sobre ellos- el hombre preocupado pregunto-Sucede algo?,no se preocupe maestra ahora mismo voy hacia alla-.

Prefacio

* * *

Luego de haber dejado todo atrás tendría que rehacer mi vida, seria difícil volver a ser la misma de antes pero nada perdía con intentar, aunque me atormentaban esos recuerdos, cada cosa tenia un significado, acarreaba con sigo algo ,ese triste pasado.

Pero como por ahí dicen, querer es poder, me recordaba a mi misma mientras respiraba el aire de Chicago y tomaba el taxi con destino hacia mi nueva casa, mi nuevo trabajo y en si mi nueva vida

Esperaba que la vida luego de todo me sonriera un poco, soy de las personas que creen que a cada quien le llega su raro que me haya vuelto tan optimista, después de ver morir a los que mas amas no a cualquiera le quedan ganas de seguir adelante, como es de suponer tuve mi época de total depresión,tarde mucho tiempo en recuperarme, bueno tal vez no tanto pero pase 2 años con terapias en el psicólogo,mientras estudiaba preescolar, los niños son realmente agradables y en sus ojos puedes ver la suficiente alegría que te da ganas de vivir,además es lo que siempre había soñado,pero cuando salía de aquel mundo de risas,caras tiernas y cosas pequeñas regresaba mi pesadilla,pero es aqlgo en lo que ahora no quería pensar.

Sali de mis pensamiento al escuchar la voz de del conductor del taxi.

-Señorita, es aquí ,la dirección que me indico- era un hombr muy amable de unos 50 años aproximadamente

-Grcias-conteste pagando y bajando las maletas-Oh y quedese con el cambio-el hombre sonrrio y espero que sacara mis maletas del baul del taxi.

Allí estaba el imponente edificio donde había comprado un departamento, este era el comienzo. El comienzo de mi nueva vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Son las ocho de la mañana, tengo mucho que hacer, después del fin de semana tan agitado que tuve por lo de la mudanza y las nuevas cosas para el departamento ya casi lo logro.

El departamento es pequeño, pero esta bien para mí. Ya he pintado la sala, el pequeño estudio y he hecho un par de modificaciones en el baño, anoche trajeron los muebles, espero poder moverlos yo sola o tendré que llamar a la inmobiliaria de nuevo a que me manden una ayudita, aquí no conozco a nadie, tal vez seria mejor hacer un par de amigos, pero no volveré a caer en la depresión de siempre, tendré que ser fuerte.

Pasando a otro tema, tal vez necesite algo de ayuda, los colores para mi habitación aun no los he definido y creo que los colores que escogí no combinan de a mucho, voy a llamar a una decoradora de interiores.

Iba a tomar el teléfono para marcar pero me gano

-diga, rescidencia Swan a quien necesita?-pregunte con cautela.

-Disculpe hablo con la señorita Isabella Swan, lamento llamar tan temprano, habla con la señora Andrews, Sophie Andrews ,la directora de la escuela primaria Northside School ,me recuerda?-

-Claro que si señora Andrews, habíamos hablado en Seattle-el solo pronunciar esa palabra casi me derrumbaba-Usted me había comentado acerca de el puesto de maestra sustituta-pregunte a punto de gritar por la emoción, oficialmente iba a poder enseñar.

-Veras Isabella-Oh,oh eso no sonaba nada bien-Emily,la maestra de los cursos mas pequeños ha decidido irse a vivir a Australia con su esposo y su futuro hijoasi que me preguntaba-vacilo unos segundosy yo aquí comiéndome las uñas-te gustaría empezar a trabajar como maestra en la escuela?

-Enserio?-mi voz sono tres osctavas mas aguda por la emoción.

-claro,si tu aceptas-dijo la señora Andrews notando mi emoción-entonces que dices-pregunto con impaciencia

-Claro que si señora Andrews,en serio muchísimas gracias por la oportunidad,no la defraudare,podría darme la dirección del colegio por favor?-pedi con impaciencia,esto era un gran paso para mi ,al fin un trabajo y estable.

-Ok en un rato voy hacia alla y de nuevos muchas gracias-con esto termine la conversación,el colegio estaba ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad,era privado,pero ahora tenia un pequeño problema en que iba a ir,caminando no era una opción considerable para mi, porque primero estaba demasiado lejos y segundo mis posibilidades de llegar sana eran pocas y si lo hacia tardaría un monton de tiempo asi que era mejor irme en autobús,aunque yo dudaba mucho que hubiera un autibus que me llevara a una zona tan exclusiva de la ciudad,pero con intentar no perdia nada.

Termine de arreglarme rápidamente ,unos pantalones de jean,una blusa de manga larga de color azul,una chaqueta impermeable de color negro ,el clima no estaba para salir en shorts,y una botas para la lluvia, además un bolso mediano,igual hoy no empezaría a dictar clases asi que no era necesario algo un cuenco de cereales y nas tostada ,debía llegar lo mas pronto Rapidamente,tome un paraguas y Sali de mi departamento,que bien sonaba eso,mi propio departamento,baje por el ascensor desde el sexto piso y le pedia al vigilante que me diera indicaciones de donde tomar el autobús y para mi fortuna si había una ruta que me llevaba exactamente al colegio asi que mientras conseguía un auto ya sabia como ir .

En el autobús vi a una mujer unos tres o cuatro años mayor que yo y llevaba un niño de unos dos o tres años y hablaba con el, me entretuve con su conversación:

-Cariño, no te preocupes, se que la maestra Younger estará bien, ella no te dejara de querer a pesar de lo lejos que este-Dijo la mujer.

-Pero mami-contradijo el niño – y si no le va bien, y si se olvida de mi y si no agrado a la nueva maestra?-pregunto el niño con temor, que ternura, pero la nueva maestra iba a ser yo, creo que no será tan fácil ganarme la confianza de todos lo niños, por esto sentí la necesidad de presentarme, claro, no como la maestra, simplemente como yo, pero el destino hoy estaba de mi lado, lo que hizo que el autobús frenara y el pequeño cayera del asiento

-Hola, te encuentras bien?-pregunte tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle,se había dado un buen golpe

-Ho….la mi nombre es Austin, gracias- contesto el pequeño sollozando, awww realmente adoraba a los niños.

-Mi nombre es Bella y es un placer conocerte, te llevo donde esta tu mama?-

-Sip y tiene un bonito nom…bre-lo lleve donde estaba su mama quien estaba realmente preocupada por el, había tanta gente en el autobús que no podía pasar a buscar a su pequeño.

-Oh Austin Benjamin Cheney, que susto me has dado, dime te encuentras bien, te duele algo, te golpeaste?-pregunto la mujer lanzando todas las preguntas sin tomar aire

-Si mami, estoy bien, la señorita Bella fue muyyyy amable y me ayudo-me sentí halagada por las palabras del pequeño niño.

-Oh, muchísimas gracias, mi nombre es Ángela Cheney, soy la madre de este jovencito saltarín-la mujer se presento amablemente.

-No hay por que, mi nombre es Isabella Swan y soy nueva aquí- vaya, una de las personas con las que es fácil mantener una conversación

-Oh bienvenida a la ciudad, si quieres puedes pasar uno de estos días a tomar café o algo-estaba tan entretenida en la conversación que no me había dado cuenta donde estábamos- aquí nos bajamos, la parada del colegio, vamos pequeño saltarín-.

-Oh genial yo también me bajo aquí, un placer conocerte Ángela, adiós Austin, creo que nos veremos muy seguido-.

Me despedí de ellos que iban por la entrada principal mientras yo me dirigía directamente a las oficinas, aunque los nervios me consumían ya no podía dar marcha atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

-Señorita Swan,la estaba esperando,pero siéntese

-Buenos días señora Andrews-dije intentando mantener la sonrisa y que no se me notaran los nervios .

-Buenos días Bella, pensé que llegarías mas tarde,pero no te preocupes,te voy a explicar como trabajamos en Northside School-estos nervios acabarían con migo.

Luego de aproximadamente media hora de charla ya tenia las normas claras,este al ser un colegio privado, todos asisten en uniforme,el colegio tiene dos sedes,la de primaria y la de bachillerato,la jornada es de siete de la mañana a una de la tarde,a algunos los lleva el autobús escolar y a otros sus padres,tienen dos tiempos para comer y creo que no olvido nada.

-Bueno Bella,los niños están en receso ,que tal si me acompañas a conocer a tus compañeros de trabajo-bueno creo que mis nervios reaparecieron,pero vamos ,son solo personas.

En un par de minutos habían unas seis personas a mi alrededor

-Bueno chicos-prosiguió la señora Andrews- quiero presentarles a asu nueva compañera de trabajo, ella es Bella Swan, viene de Seattle y va a ser la nueva maestra de los mas pequeños.

De pronto una melena rubia rojiza se me hizo conocida

-Bella, en serio eres tu?-esto en serio no me lo esperaba, la vida da muchas vueltas,era nada mas ni nada menos que la despampanante Tanya Denali enfundada en unos pantalones deportivos y una chaqueta ajustada al cuerpo, no había cambiado mucho, salto de repente para darme un abrazo ,waoo un día lleno de sorpresas.

-Hola Tanya es bueno verte de nuevo-dije contestando el abrazo algo cohibida por su reacción. Pero dime como llegaste a ser maestra, creía que te ibas a dedicar al modelaje –dije sorprendida, imagine cualquier cosa de ella menos que fuera una maestra

-Pues veras, si hago algo de modelaje pero mas como pasatiempo, me gusta enseñar,los niños son una dulzura y enseño educación física, soy físico culturista-ya decía yo pero igual no podía dejar de pensar de porrista a maestra, que cosa mas rara.

Un chico alto, de casi dos metros tenia una sonrisa pintada en su rostro de niño pequeño,era muy musculoso, también debía dictar educación física, se veía algo intimidante pero a la vez alegre y sus ojos eran de color verde.

-Hola peque, mi nombre es Emmett Cullen , soy profesor de educación física de los mas enanos y me caes bien-dijo lo ultimo guiñándome un ojo, que chico mas agradable y gracioso era ese-anda dame un abrazo- dijo levantándome del suelo, me estaba asfixiando-Emm…ett no respi…ro-logre decir

-Oh lo siento –dijo riéndose estrepitosamente.

Otras personas se presentaron, el profesor Tyler Crowley enseñaba ciencias naturales y biología, pero a pesar de ser un hombre agradable sus miradas hacia mi eran demasiado apreciativas por así decirlo. Conocí también a la maestra Heidi Vulturi, dictaba idiomas en todos los grados, era bella, coqueta pero algo estirada para mi gusto.

También la maestra Sue Clearwater, una mujer con mas experiencia que los demás profesores y era la encargada de dar clases de canto y baile, era agradable y en su rostro se notaba que era honesta y le encantaban los niños. Finalmente se presento un joven rubio unos diez centímetros mas bajo que Emmett, musculoso hasta cierto punto, con una expresión seria y los ojos de un azul semejante al cielo.

-Mi nombre es Jasper Hale, soy el maestro de sociales, los niños ven geografía e historia independientemente-dijo tendiéndome su mano, había que agregar que también era educado y tímido, me caía bien .De repente sonó un timbre

-Oh Bella, ya has conocido a tus compañero, ese timbre significa cambio de clase y en este caso es de receso para comer-puntualizo y yo suspire aliviada.-Puedes pasear por el colegio,luego del receso iremos a presentarte a tus alumnos-de nuevo los nervios, _para ya solo son niños no seas paranoica_, grito la voz de mi conciencia en tono de burla y gruñí por lo bajo

-Sucede algo?-pregunto inquietada la señora Andrews.

-No se preocupe, daré una vuelta y nos veremos luego si le parece-pregunte-Claro –contesto amablemente mi nueva jefa, yo no cabía de la felicidad, un empleo al fin además el que yo quería.

Sali al patio del colegio que por cierto era inmenso, habían muchísimos niños, mas de los que yo creía pero hubo una pequeña que en realidad llamo mi atenció unos dos o tres años y medio, llevaba el mismo uniforme que los demás,una falda gris , medias largas de color blanco, unas baletas, camisa blanca de manga larga, chaleco azul oscuro y una pequeña corbata en forma de moño alrededor del cuello ,estaba sentada en los columpios y su cabello de color bronce rizado estaba muy bien arreglado con un par de moñitos a los lados del color del chaleco , se veía adorable pero tan solita , me acerque a ella.

-Hola peque, como te llamas-pregunte intentando no asustarla aunque podía ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojitos verdes.

-Ho..la mi nombe es Elizabeth, pedo es un nombe muyyy ladgo y Lizzi pada los amidos-no pude evitar sonreír ,ella era tan tierna.

-Yo me llamo Isabella pero también es un nombre largo y me gusta que me digan Bella.

-Tienes un dindo nombe, me gusta-dijo la niña remarcando la "s".

-y dime por que están tan solita y no juegas con las otras niñas?-

-Esque no teno amidas podque son niñas endidiosas y a mi hemano no le dusta jugad lo que a mi si y mis amidas tan enfedmitas y no pudiedoon vedir-dijo Lizzi finalizando su relato.

-Tus amigas, las dos enfermas, por que?-era algo curioso que dos niñas se enfermaran a la vez a menos de que sean

-Ellas son iduales,son gemedas, una se llama Daphne y la otra Alessa , ellas son dubias y su mama es mi tía Rose

En ese instante sonó el timbre por lo que Lizzi salto del columpio y se acomodo la falda y el cabello

-Lo siento pedo tendo clases y tendo mantemanticas –rei por su pronunciación

-No Lizzi, es matemáticas –

-Esa cosa bueno chao Bella nos vemos duego ,muak-dijo enviándome un besito por el aire y corriendo por los pasillos del colegio.

Me quede observando a la niña, era muy lista y bonita, si tuviera una hija me gustaría que fuese como ella pero mi conciencia intervino _despierta Bellita, como que hijos, en que estas pensando_ en ese momento sali de mi ensoñación al ver que detrás del columpio había una linda barbie que supuse que era de Lizzi y a la vez escuche la voz de la señora Andrews

-Bella,vamos te voy a presentar a tus nuevos alumnos-y de nuevo los nervios

Recogi la pequeña muñeca y camine con firmeza o al menos eso creía yo hacia los corredores,al lado de la señora Andrews estaba el profesor Cullen de nuevo con su gran sonrisa ,ese hombre si tenia energías para dar y regalar, era incorregible pero su risa era contagiosa y no pude evitar sonreír,cuando vio que me acercaba a ellos batio con fuerza su mano y su grito resonó por el pasillo vacio:

-Ey Bella ,anda muévete rápido tienes que conocer a los enanos-dijo riendo de nuevo ,era una de esas personas que en el peor momento te saca una sonrisa.

Apresure mi paso y estando junto a el ,este avanzo abriendo con fuerza la puerta del salón de clases y gritando de nuevo

-Buenos días –dijo poniendo su cara mas seria y dentro del salón se escucharon suaves risitas, pero este entro al salón pasando por el lado de los puestos dando grandes zancadas, en ese mismo instante todos se quedaron callados, era una situación graciosa .

_-_Como están los enanos mas revoltosos del colegio?-pregunto con voz bromista y el salón estallo en risitas infantiles. En ese momento la señora Andrews entro al salón e inmediatamente todos los niños acomodaron las agujetas de sus zapatos, las niñas alisaban sus pequeñas faldas de prenses y pasaban las manos por sus cabellos mientras los niños acomodaban bien las camisas y subían sus pantalones ,al terminar un coro de cantarinas vocecillas resonó al tiempo

-Buenos días señora Andrews-no se oía ni el zumbido de una mosca .

-Siéntense por favor- pido la señora Andrews.

-Gracias-replico el coro de las vocecillas de nuevo.

Allí pude reconocer a Lizzy a Austin,le regresaría su muñeca hasta que

-Niños esta es Bella Swan su nueva maestra- y mi poca paciencia desapareció.

Ayyyy lo siento se ke e merezco ser quemada en la hoguera pero estaba algo depre y muy ocupada prometo k no me voy a tardar tanto para el próximo cap y de regalo un pequeño adelanto:

_De el volvo plateado descendieron dios personas, un par de largas piernas que finalizaban en uno tacones altos( asesinos) de diseñador y un traje a juego blanco y negro, junto a ella un hombre, que digo hombre un dios griego con una bata de doctor ,oh no ellos debían ser los padres de Lizzy y Anthony._


End file.
